


Bound

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kuron (Voltron) Deserves Better, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Sharing a Body, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: What if, when Allura used her powers to put Shiro's soul in his clone's body, Kuron's soul found a new home?
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I'm back with another Twitter thread~ I've written a few (it's easier to thread than to formally write during this whole stay-at-home thing) 
> 
> This time it's Kurance with implied Sheith. I'm on my phone, so I can't make my own tags. I can only choose established tags, haha. Hopefully, they got the job done. 
> 
> Anyhoo, beta'd by my lovely followers.  
> Please enjoy!! ♡

A new home? Or temporary residence? 

Lance didn't notice at first. He'd been too overwhelmed by everything that'd happened.

Shiro had died? Their Shiro, /his/ Shiro was a clone? A fake?

Was that why...

Was that why he'd returned Lance's feelings?

The real Shiro would never.

So, yeah. Things went back to normal, more or less. 

Shiro, the /real/ Shiro was back. He was with Keith, like the prophecies foretold. 

And Lance was alone. 

The thing was, whenever Lance and Shiro would accidentally touch, brushing arms in the hall or during training drills, Lance wouldn't feel anything. 

No spark. No tingle. No connection. 

So, maybe they hadn't really been anything before the whole soul swap. Maybe it was all in Lance's head.

But he remembered the passion. The white hot electricity that shot through his body whenever /his/ Shiro touched him. Teased him. Kissed him. 

Kuron. That was his alias, right?

So, clones weren't exact copies, after all. Kuron had been... different. 

"He loved me." Lance sighed. "Or, at least had the hots for me." Kuron might have just been blowing off steam. But it had felt like more than that. 

Eventually, Lance stopped crying alone in his room and moved onto other solo activities. 

Since Kuron had... left - that was the best way to put it - Lance had gotten pretty pent up. 

And so, after excusing himself early from dinner, Lance sneaked into his room and shucked his pants off. 

No reason for any preamble. It wasn't like he had to seduce himself. 

This was just a means to an end. Rub one out, feel better, carry on. 

But the moment he wrapped his hand around himself, he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice.

"Finally." 

Lance jolted, his hand flying off his cock and grabbing for his sheets to quickly cover himself. 

"Quiznak! Knock, Shiro!" But when Lance finally braved a glance at the door, he noticed it was still closed. He was alone. 

Oh great. Now he was hearing things.

Well, that scare had certainly killed the mood. And so, planning to hop in the shower and then go to bed, Lance lifted the bedsheets. But he paused when he heard Shiro's voice again. 

"Aw, you're all done?"

No. Not Shiro. Kuron.

"I thought we were going to play." 

"Sh-Shiro?"

"You can still call me that, if you want," the voice purred from inside Lance's head. 

Damn. He'd lost his mind.

"You haven't lost your mind," came Kuron's sardonic reply. "Your princess ripped my soul from my body, so I clung to the closest receptive host." 

Lance swallowed.

"What better body to... enter, right, babydoll?" Kuron hummed thoughtfully. "But, I do wish I could touch you." 

Lance stood up, half dressed with no pants, and made to run for the door. 

"Babe, you're not seriously going outside like this?" Kuron chastised, but Lance was in no mood. He'd definitely lost his mind. 

"Lance," Kuron finally spoke his name. "Where are you going?" 

"Healing pod," he replied out loud, though he probably needn't have. "I'm hearing the voice of my dead lover, who, by the way, is very much alive and a different person."

Kuron didn't respond to that, so Lance continued. 

"I'm pretty sure I must have hit my head." 

"Baby, no," Kuron soothed. "I'm real. I'm 100% real." 

"A hallucination or whatever you are /would/ say that," Lance accused. "You're nothing more than a manifestation of my grief."

"Whoa," came Kuron's reply. "Now you sound like Katie." 

"Don't call her that!" Lance growled. "And just... stop talking!"

Kuron sighed. "You know I'd never hurt you like this." 

"Yeah," Lance scoffed. "You'd throw me across the bridge.

If wincing had a sound, Kuron made it.

"I was activated...I didn't mean-"

"And then you up and died," Lance went on. "Battled with Keith and then left me." 

Great. Now he was crying. 

Stupid fake voice. 

"I'm real, Lance," Kuron swore. "It's really me." 

Lance stopped walking and pulled his shirt down, thankful it was long enough. One of Shiro's. 

"I'd ask you to prove it, but you're a figment of my imagination and you'd know everything I do," he spat.

"I can't prove it that way," Kuron sighed. "But it really is me." 

Lance weighed his options. He could go back to his room and sleep whatever this was off. Which, honestly, sounded a lot better than rushing into Coran's quarters without pants. 

"Ugh, fine," Lance conceded. "But I'm going straight to bed. No fooling around." 

"After your nightly skincare regimen," Kuron corrected. 

Lance grimaced. Damn, he was right. "Okay. After that. Bed." 

"I love getting you into bed-"

"To sleep!"

"And I love sleeping with you-"

Lance growled and spun on his heel, heading back to his room. 

This was the last thing he needed. How was he supposed to get over Shiro, when his clone's consciousness was making innuendos inside his head? 

"You're giving head?"

Ugh. That one wasn't even clever! 

This was going to be a long night... 

Kuron did not - would not - shut up the entire time Lance was getting ready for bed. Especially when Lance made to take off his shirt. 

"Do it in the bathroom, baby," Kuron urged. "In front of the mirror so I can /see/ you." 

And if Lance wasn't 99.9% sure he'd lost his mind, he would have basked in just how wonderful it was to hear his lover's voice again. 

But it was all in his head - literally - and the real Shiro softly snoring beside Keith down the hall was the proof.

"I'm going to sleep," Lance announced. Again, probably didn't need to vocalize it, but he did. "Don't you dare keep me up." 

There was a dark, naughty little chuckle at that double meaning, but Kuron said instead, "I wouldn't dream of depriving you your beauty sleep, babydoll."

Oh. Well. All right then. 

"Sweet dreams, Lance," Kuron sighed and then, with one last deep breath, Lance fell asleep. 

He should have known better, really. After all, Kuron was /in/ his head. So, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Lance when he dreamed of him. Of them.

The dreams...or memories, really... felt so real. Every touch. Every brush of lips against his skin. 

But the memories were tweaked a bit. Like, Lance didn't remember making out on the bridge after debriefing. Or fucking against the wall outside the training room. Or on the mat after a sparring session. 

"Lance..." Shiro - no - Kuron purred from above him. "Want you... Love you..."

Lance threw his head back, whimpering as Kuron littered his neck with love bites.

He could feel every /inch/ of Kuron inside him and it awoke something. A heat that built at an embarrassingly quick pace. 

"Takashi," Lance gasped out. "I'm... I'm close-"

"Let go for me, babydoll," Kuron rasped in his ear and Lance was gone. 

Lance's eyes snapped open, an aborted moan dying on his lips as he gripped his sheets. 

Oh no. /Oh no./ 

Gingerly, Lance peeled the sheets back and groaned. What a mess.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd...ahem. Anyway, he wondered what he'd been dreaming about. He got vague images, but the more he woke up, the more they faded away. 

Then he remembered! Kuron! He gasped and then grew silent, waiting for the other to speak. 

But... no voice came. 

"Kuron?" he tried aloud. 

There was no answer. 

Oh. 

He'd imagined it, after all. 

Lance couldn't help the disappointment that welled up inside him. Even if it made him think he was crazy, he had to admit that it was nice to hear Kuron speaking to him again. Not like Shiro their leader, but like the lovers they'd been.

With another sigh, Lance stripped his bed, tossed his laundry into the shoot, and hopped in the shower. 

Once he was dressed, he made his way out of his room and down the hall toward the dining room. He wasn't feeling hungry enough for breakfast, but he should at least go talk to someone. A real someone. Not a made up voice in his head.

It wasn't healthy to stay cooped up. 

Lance was so distracted, he didn't realize he was already at the steps until he nearly fell down them. He grabbed the railing to steady himself. 

"Careful!" He heard a familiar voice. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lance assured him. "I just-" He paused. "Kuron?" 

"In the flesh." A beat. "Well..."

"You're still in my head?" 

"Well... yeah," came Kuron's almost sheepish reply. "But you seemed really upset by it, so I decided to stay quiet for a bit." 

Suddenly, Lance felt guilty. But only for a second before, "You made me have those dreams." It wasn't a question.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but Kuron was blushing.

The sound of someone clearing their throat in your head was odd. "...Maybe."

Ugh. Lance groaned. Of course.

Well, it looked like he was stuck in this situation, after all.

Still, a little flutter of something pleasant bubbled up in his chest. 

He was glad he hadn't lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww. Boys~♡
> 
> Once again, I had to copy and paste tweet by tweet from my Twitter, so please bear with any weirdness. I think I caught it all, haha.
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter for more threads and various ramblings @bySharkGirl ☆


End file.
